Seven Years
by Chanel Baby
Summary: Basically the story's set seven years before Jake's arrival, but with one change: Neytiri has a daughter. This story tells of her first seven years of life and if it goes well and I get plenty of reviews, I'll add some other chapters/stories. ENJOY PLEASE
1. First Year

'_**Ello, everyone! Well here it is, my fanfic: Seven Years. Just as a notification, when the quotes are NOT italicized/bolded it just means they're speaking Na'vi, NOT English.**_

_**Na'vi word(s) translated: Oel ngati kameie—I See you (but everyone who's read other Avatar fanfics knows that) and Kelutral—Hometree. **_

_**Enjoy! Review! Enjoy some more! **_

The sun shone brightly in a new mother's eyes. The newborn child laughed uncontrollably as she was lifted up, blocking the sun away. Then brought back down, safely in her mother's arms. Neytiri smiled with her child and kissed her little baby fatted cheek.

"'Ok, you're so adorable, you know that. I can't believe you're all mine." Neytiri kissed her cheek a couple times more.

"She's not _all _yours." Said a males' voice. Amhul came up behind his mate and hugged her close to his chest. Neytiri laughed a little and turned around. He leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed back.

"Fine, you're right." Neytiri said when they pulled apart. "She does have your eyes." She looked at 'Ok's uniquely almond shaped eyes with slight roundness. "But with your heart shaped face." He complemented giving Neytiri a chaste kissed on the jaw line.

Neytiri looked at him, smirked playfully, and then walked away from him and _Kelutral. _"Hey, where are you going?" Amhul followed her.

"Grace's school, where else?" She said smoothly, resting 'Ok's head down on her chest.

"With the baby?"

"Of course; she could learn English, right?"

Amhul wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and walked beside her. "Yes, and with Grace as her teacher; she will do well."

'Ok cooed at her parent's conversation.

The parents walked to the school and waited patiently for the teacher to start her lesson. Neytiri's sister, Sylwanin, came up to them with a smile on her face.

"Oel ngati kameie, Neytiri. Oel ngati kameie, Amhul." She said giving the proper gesture with her hand.

"Good morning." Neytiri said with a thick accent. Sylwanin smiled at her sister and Amhul before taking 'Ok in her arms. 'Ok had fallen asleep during the walk to the school.

"She's so little," Sylwanin said pushing back some loose strands of the baby's hair.

"She really is and she'll get bigger every day." Amhul said leaning down leveled to Neytiri and rested his head between her shoulder blades.

"All right students; let's get started." Grace clapped her hands together and her class settled down to their seats. "Today we'll learn—" Grace looked at Neytiri who held her child again. "Neytiri, we already talked about this. As much as your baby is cute and adorable, she cannot come here at such an extremely young age."

Everyone turned to her direction. Some even snickered at her thinking she'd be able to bring her baby to school.

"Come on, Sweetie," Gracie insisted when Neytiri gave her a wining puppy look. Grace let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Alright, she can stay, but only for today." She added when Neytiri beamed a smile of excitement.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Some of the students would come up to Neytiri and hold 'Ok themselves. 'Ok had awoken some hours before the Omaticaya students would leave back to Hometree. She had only cried a few times, but once during Grace's lesson. Neytiri would have to feed her and rocked her to sleep. Eventually the school day ended.

Amhul had taken his young daughter in his arms just as Grace called Neytiri over.

"Yes, Grace," Neytiri said when she came close enough.

"Neytiri, I saw you and the other students with—"

"'Ok." Neytiri finished, giving her the name.

"With 'Ok and you're one of my best students, so I'll give permission to bring her as long as you can keep yourself from being too distracted by her."

Neytiri jumped up and down with glee then hugged Grace tightly before running back towards Amhul and her sister to share to the news. Obviously they were very happy by what Grace had said because Sylwanin hugged her sister quickly and then Neytiri received a simple kiss by her mate.

For the next three months, 'Ok was brought to Grace's school, learning English with her mother and father. Her aunt had stopped coming and slowly edge Amhul to do the same.

"Neytiri," Amhul had started coming to her. She had just nursed her child to sleep and swaddled her in a woven basket to rest for the night.

"Yes," Neytiri turned to face Amhul. His face expressed a look of concern with a mixture of understanding. "What? Is something wrong?"

Amhul took her hand and gently pulled her down to sit together. "Neytiri, Sylwanin and I…you know none of our people get pleasure from the Sky People cutting down our land…so tomorrow—"

"What about tomorrow? What are you and Sylwanin—" The fear could be heard in her voice which Amhul kindly shushed.

"Sylwanin and I, and a few other hunters, are going to take a stand against them…" Amhul swept some of Neytiri's tears away. She rested her head against his chest and let the tears fall to him with sniffling and heavy breathing. Finally she looked up at him and said, "Please be careful."

Amhul lightly kissed her lips in reassurance.

After Neytiri's tears had calmed, she quietly walked to her old single hammock next to Sylwanin. Sylwanin was still up piecing together what looked like was going to be a necklace. She looked up from her work and saw Neytiri coming towards her.

"Oel ngati kameie, Neytiri, what brings you here?" She asked. Neytiri settled herself into her own hammock before responding.

"Amhul had told me what you're doing tomorrow." Neytiri looked to her sister for encouragement.

"Oh, Neytiri, you do not need to worry about us; we are some of the best warriors of the clan. All you need to think of is your child."

Neytiri gave a small smile at her although she didn't feel that much better.

"Neytiri…" Sylwanin started just as Neytiri started to close her eyes. "I want you to remember something,"

Neytiri's ears perked up to listen.

"There is good in all things, even the Sky People."

Neytiri smiled at her words.

The next day Neytiri waited anxiously with 'Ok nuzzled close in her arms. Grace was teaching her lesson when the sound of running feet and heavy breathing entered the school. Everyone turned to see Amhul, Sylwanin, and some of the other hunter coming through the door.

They were soon followed by some angry Sky People. Panic filled the room when they entered. Neytiri started to run out, but turned back to see Sylwanin being held at gunpoint, the tears intensely falling from her face.

_BOOM!_

The next thing Neytiri knew: she was staring at her sister dead on the floor. Other gunshots were fired as Neytiri ran for precious life with 'Ok while having the tears fall from her face. Neytiri had finally stopped running after finding a hiding place far away from the school surrounded by tall trees. 'Ok had started to moan as a warning of beginning to cry.

"No, no, no. Shh…stay calm. Please don't cry." Neytiri plead while trying to keep 'Ok calm and cradling her back to sleep.

Some time passed until the noise of students and gunshots had hushed up. Neytiri stood and involuntary walked to the scene. The dead bodies of the hunters who had followed Sylwanin were found with bullet holes through their flesh. Neytiri looked once more at the gory sight before recognizing one body in particular: Amhul.

Neytiri could quickly feel the salty tears well up again and she let out a loud, heavy cry of sorrow.

_No, no, no, no, no. __He promised he'd stay. He can't leave me, not now, not ever. We have a child now and he can't leave when she's still so young._

Neytiri replayed her thought over and over until her once numb body started to move again, away from the sight.

The people were mourning at Hometree over the loss of so many. Neytiri's mother and father had started to mourn for themselves at the thought that both their daughters and granddaughter were dead.

Neytiri had come back to Hometree safely with 'Ok and when she was seen by her parents she was instantly enveloped in their embrace.

"Neytiri, it is so good to see you alive with your child, but where are your sister and Amhul." Neytiri's mother, Mo'at, asked.

Neytiri looked to the ground in sadness which Mo'at understood easily; she had lost a child and Neytiri lost her mate.

_88888_

By the time 'Ok had become seven months old, her mother had not yet overcome the death of the two closest to her. Neytiri was sitting, one morning, as the other members had started on their daily chores.

'Ok was being rocked back and forth gently as she was being suckled. Her eyes were closed as she was fed.

Neytiri sighed at the sight of her child and smile slightly for the first time in a long time. She finally pulled 'Ok up to rest her head against her chest.

"Mommy," 'Ok suddenly said. Neytiri looked down at her just as she stood up.

"What?" She asked unsure of her daughter said.

"Mommy," 'Ok said again staring back.

Neytiri smiled again a little wider and soon started laughing with joy. "Your first word…You said your first word." She kissed her child's forehead and bopped her up and down in happiness.

'Ok giggled loudly and said, "Mommy,"

Neytiri finally stopped and looked at her again. "I'm so happy when you're around, Sweetie. You're adorable and you have you father's eyes which make you even cuter."

Neytiri walked with a smile on her face to some of the other mothers around Hometree when a couple of unknown males came up to her. They were riding pa'li and one of them had strong muscle tone while the other still looked young and scrawny. He looked as if he was still learning to be a hunter.

"Oel ngati kameie, Neytiri," The older looking one said. He jumped down from his horse and walked further to her. "We are from the Tipnai clan."

Neytiri nodded in understanding. "Oel ngati kameie," She said.

"My name is Omati, and we have come to acquire your child."

Neytiri's ears perked up and her pupils dilated with apprehension. "What? You want to take my child? Why would want to do that?" Neytiri asked one question after another.

"She is still young and to be raised without a father will only be seen as a transgression—"

"No! You will not take her! She is my child and the only thing I have!" Neytiri screamed at Omati taking a few steps back before he was able to even touch 'Ok. But Omati stepped to her and strived to grab to baby from her. Neytiri burst out in tears as she was taken. 'Ok was crying too as she rode with the hunters.

That night was not any better for Neytiri. She just lay in her old hammock next to Sylwanin's; she didn't dare go back to her and Amhul's. She was laying there crying like she had done all day.

"Ma 'ite," A voice behind her said. Neytiri slowly turned around and saw her mother standing there with concern in her eyes. Mo'at knelt down by her side and brushed away some free strands of hair.

"Ma 'ite, you're so distressed. You have lost some many in your life, but you must come and eat something. You cannot lie here all day." Mo'at did her best to encourage her, but it was truly hard when you already have lost your sister and mate let alone your own child.

"She was mine and the only thing that made me happy after everything else, how could they just take her?" Neytiri sobbed.

"I do not know, but things will lighten up. I promise."

Neytiri sat up and let her become embraced for ease. Suddenly the calm moment was interrupted by the sounds of a crying baby, which made small tears fall from Neytiri's eyes.

"Neytiri, I have someone for you." Another voice said. Neytiri recognized it as Tse'tey's. She turned around to face him and saw him holding a small baby in his strong arms. She gasped at the sight.

"My baby. How…how did you—" Neytiri happily took 'Ok back in her arms.

"It wasn't easy, but…" Tsu'tey looked honestly at her with no emotion to decipher.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Neytiri looked at him sympathetically before kissing 'Ok's cheek and letting her grasp one of her fingers. Mo'at had stood up and left with Tsu'tey leaving Neytiri cooing and cuddling her child until 'Ok fell asleep.


	2. Three Years

"Mommy, wake up." 'Ok poked her mother's cheek. Neytiri moaned a little but managed to smile through her daughter's joke. She turned around and saw her three year old staring at her.

"What are doing?" She asked sleepily. 'Ok forced one of Neytiri's arm around herself.

"Waking you up." She said with a wide smile.

"Really and scooting closer to me is a way to wake up." Neytiri teased before tickling her daughter's belly. "Huh? Is it? Are you awake?" 'Ok giggled while trying to get away. She was captured in Neytiri's arms and was carried down to the rest of the clan.

"Honey, calm down." Neytiri said while coming to her parents. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." She said looking to them.

"Good morning, Neytiri." Her father, Eytukan, said. Mo'at stood beside him and handed her daughter a simple feeding bottle for 'Ok.

"Thank you, Mother," Neytiri said before feeding it to her daughter. 'Ok started sucking on the bottle full of nutrients from juices in fruits and vegetation. She held the bottle with one hand and twirled her unbraided hair with the other.

"She's hungry today, isn't she?" Eytukan asked noticing his granddaughter's erratic drinking.

'Ok finished her drink then handed the empty bottle to Neytiri. She took it then put her child down and watched her go to some other children and talk with them.

Neytiri turned her back for a moment to bring the bottle up to her parents' _chey_.

"Neytiri," Mo'at said to her daughter as she walked by her side. "I have watched you teach 'Ok and spend almost all your time with her, but even though she is happy, I still feel she needs a father."

Neytiri stopped walking and looked at her mother. "Mother, I wish for 'Ok to have a father—I wish for her to have _her _father, but—"

"Tsu'tey would like you to be his mate. He is a brilliant warrior and will make a great leader to our clan—"

"No…"

"And just as great a father." Mo'at finish before Neytiri could complain more.

"No, please don't choose him as my mate, if I want someone to help me raise my child, then I will choose who that shall be."

"If it wasn't for Tsu'tey, you would not even have your child." Mo'at said severely. Obviously she would not take no for an answer. Neytiri finally gave in.

"When are we to mate?" Neytiri mumbled under her breath.

"When the time comes." Mo'at responded.

_Hopefully that'll be never. _Neytiri thought with her face scrunched up in annoyance before placing the bottle away.

"Mommy, come here." 'Ok said holding Neytiri's hand and pulling her along.

"What is it, 'Ok?" Neytiri asked following her. 'Ok rested herself on soft ground a little bit away from Hometree. Neytiri sat across from her.

"I want to play that game." She said holding her mother's wrists and clapping her hands together.

"Okay." Neytiri pulled away from her daughter's grasp and the two started to clap their own hands together then touching their palms to each others.

"_Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man;_

_Bake me a cake as fast as you can!_

_Pat it, prick it, and mark it with a 'B';_

_And put it in the oven for baby and me!"_

They sang merrily and when the song ended, Neytiri picked up 'Ok and sat her in her lap. 'Ok looked up at her and snuggled deep in her arms.

"Mommy," 'Ok started as she was picked up.

"Hmm?" Neytiri asked walking back to Hometree.

"Can we ride on your _ikran_?" 'Ok looked up at her mother and widened her eyes with innocence.

Neytiri looked at her daughter with a smirk. "Baby, you know you are too young, so maybe not today. But I promise you will ride with me sometime."

"Do you really, really promise? Really?" 'Ok plead with her sweet three year old voice.

"I promise. I really, really promise." Neytiri rubbed her noise against hers with a smile. 'Ok giggled like always.

That night, after 'Ok was asleep in her mother's hammock that they shared, Neytiri walked to the old alcove that she had shared with Amhul before.

She looked around at the dimly lit place and was able to make out some objects she had left behind. Amhul's bow and arrow that she had taken back; 'Ok's sleeping basket; some well hand-crafted jewelry made from Sylwanin a while back.

"Mommy…" A little voice behind Neytiri said. She turned around and saw 'Ok standing in the entrance way rubbing her tired eyes.

"'Ok, why are you awake?" Neytiri went to her picked her up. When she did, 'Ok closed her eyes and mumble out, "I woke up a little while ago; you weren't beside me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can here—"

"What is this place?"

"This is where me and your father used to sleep together. When you were born we still stayed here and you'd sleep in a little basket beside us." Neytiri continued to walk around the alcove, memorizing the objects around her. "Hey, hey, Baby…are you sleeping?" Neytiri looked at her. She had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

"Okay, then we'll just sleep here tonight." Neytiri said going to her and Amhul's old sleeping bed.

'Ok was gently placed beside her mother as if they were in the hammock. 'Ok turned over and nestled within her mother's body.

Neytiri wrapped her daughter in her arms and watched her as she unconsciously began to suck her thumb. Neytiri softly traced her hairline before giving it a small kiss and letting herself rest.

Neytiri awoke partially early (around mid sunrise) and heard the sound of beads clanking together. She also saw that 'Ok was no longer in her arms. She turned ever so slightly to face the noise and saw 'Ok carefully picking up some jewelry one after another.

"Good morning, Mommy," 'Ok said when she noticed her mother looking at her. She turned back to the jewelry and looked at the others.

"What are you doing?" Neytiri asked croakily. She stretched up her arms and sat up. 'Ok went to her mother with a carefully selected piece of the jewelry.

"I saw this and I thought it was pretty," 'Ok held out a small necklace. It was the one Sylwanin was piecing together the night before her death. Neytiri took it in her hand. "You should wear it, Mommy. It would look very pretty on you."

Neytiri glanced at her then back at the necklace. She sighed happily then tied it around her neck fittingly. The emerald chocker fit perfectly. 'Ok looked up at her mother and smiled sweetly.

"I told you, you'd look pretty." 'Ok sat in her mother's lap and cuddled in closer. "I miss your smile, Mommy."

Neytiri wrapped her arms around her daughter and rested her cheek against 'Ok's head. "Do I look happy when I smile?"

"Yes…AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" 'Ok sneezed loud enough to scare her mother.

"'Ok, are you okay?" Neytiri asked when her daughter sneezed again.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm…Ahh…Ahh…AAAAAACHOOOOO!" 'Ok sneezed once more. Neytiri put her palm on her forehead and felt that both of 'Ok's cheeks and her forehead were burning.

"Sweetheart, you are sick." Neytiri said, urging 'Ok to rest back down.

"No, I fine, I promise." 'Ok tried to argue, but Neytiri had already started to go to her mother for help.

"Mother…Mother…Mo—" Neytiri called out before seeing her mother talking with her father. Mo'at looked up at her and asked, "Neytiri, what is it?"

"'Ok is sick, I was hoping you could help us find out why." Neytiri explained. Mo'at nodded and followed her daughter to her granddaughter.

Mo'at and Neytiri had come to 'Ok and saw her coughing hard enough to where she would gag. Neytiri went to her quickly and sat beside her.

"My granddaughter, do you not feel so well?" Mo'at asked sweetly.

'Ok shook her head. Her grandmother placed her hand on 'Ok's forehead just as Neytiri had done. Mo'at then took her hand away and smiled slightly. "Oh, Neytiri, there is nothing to worry about. 'Ok just needs some bed rest and a little bit of medicine each day."

Neytiri nodded with comprehension before giving 'Ok a kiss on her head.

'Ok mostly slept for the next couple of days. When she was awake, Neytiri would be beside her, feeding her or keeping her company. On the third day, 'Ok was feeling better. She was still sleepy, so Neytiri would carry her around Hometree while she was asleep.

"'Ok, sweetie, wake up. Come on, you need to be cleaned; you're very dirty." Neytiri had said later that afternoon, trying to get her daughter to wake.

'Ok opened her eyes and saw that she was taken to a river to bathe. Neytiri slowly and carefully stepped into it with 'Ok still in her arms. She was set down on solid ground as Neytiri started to carefully pick some of the more wilted flowers around her. They seemed to produce to most nectar which had cleaning possessions for the Na'vi. They also had powder mixed in, similar to the baking soda on Earth.

While Neytiri was finding the particular flowers needed, 'Ok jumped down to the water. She sank to the bottom, which wasn't that deep, and then shot up to the surface. Neytiri was turned around with two to three flowers in her hands.

"Alright, 'Ok, let's get you cleaned." Neytiri pulled her daughter closer to some more shallow water for her to stand. She gently poured some of the nectar on 'Ok's head and then washed it through leaving her queue alone.

After all of oily, unbraided hair was cleaned, Neytiri took 'Ok's queue and _very _carefully unbraided that and glided the soapy material through it.

"Mommy, I can wash myself now." 'Ok said after her mother was done re-braiding her queue.

"Okay…remember to get behind your ears." Neytiri grinned and playfully flicked one of 'Ok's ears. She smiled back and took the other flowers handed to her. Neytiri kissed her cheek before patting her gently on the head and walking away to give her privacy.

'Ok poured some of the nectar on her plump belly and spread it around evenly until most of herself was lathered up.

"'Ok, are you finished?" Neytiri called from behind some trees.

"Yes, Mommy." 'Ok responded. She was rinsed off and floating along the deeper water that was close to the riverside. Neytiri stepped to her and lifted her up out the water.

Neytiri brought 'Ok back to Hometree. She held her hand and pulled her along by her side. About half way back to Hometree, 'Ok started swinging her mother's arm back and forth, causing Neytiri to look from the ground to her with a smile.

"What is it?" Neytiri asked.

"Nothing…can you hold me?" 'Ok asked, pulling her hand away and stretching her arms out in front of her. Neytiri shook her head teasingly and lifted her up.

Before too long, Neytiri and 'Ok had returned to Hometree. It was around evening feast when they had arrived.

"Okay, 'Ok, why don't we go eat something. I bet you're pretty hungry?"

'Ok nodded head rapidly which made Neytiri smile at her. They sat together tucked away in a little area for themselves. It wasn't that far away from everyone, but still gave them their own place to be. Neytiri and her daughter sat and ate some of the meat gathered by the Omaticaya's finest hunters.

Neytiri glanced at Tsu'tey quickly and thought how she would tell her daughter that the man, who barely even talked to both of them, would become her father.

'Ok took notice of her mother's blank stare.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked shifting closer to her Neytiri's leg.

She looked down at her child and kissed the crown of her head. "Yes, Sweetie. Things will be just fine."


	3. Four Years Pt 1

'Ok watched as many of the fathers' in the clan were teaching their child to hunt or simply spending their time with them. She wished that was her. It wasn't easy to live your whole life without a father. She had her mother, who was always there no matter what. 'Ok kind of already knew how to hold a bow and arrow, but had yet to learn to shoot one. After all she was only four years old.

Neytiri came up behind her and sat beside her. 'Ok leaned closer to her mother and rested her head on her thigh. Neytiri began to fondle with one of the braids 'Ok had tied in. There was only three, 'Ok never really liked to have braids in.

"Hey, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Neytiri asked feeling her daughter's tears fall on her.

'Ok sniffled a little and turned to face her mother. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

'Ok nodded her head and sat up. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

'Ok leaned up closer to Neytiri's face and bared her teeth. "Dis tootche iz moving." 'Ok said with her teeth closed down. She pointed to the tooth left of her front teeth. She opened her mouth and wiggled the tooth with her tongue.

"Oh don't worry, Sweetie. You just have a loose tooth. Children your age start losing their baby teeth around the age you are."

"What do you mean 'lose their teeth'?" 'Ok asked worryingly.

Neytiri chuckled a little and picked up her daughter and explained. "The tooth will fall out and a new one will take its place. When a person has grown up enough to bond with an _ikran _and choose a mate, the baby teeth will be burned indicating they're in adulthood and out of childhood."

They came to the alcove that they had only kept their special belongings in. 'Ok was set down beside Neytiri as she reached for a little box in reachable space behind her previous mate's belongings. She pulled it out and showed to 'Ok.

"A few months before you were born, you father helped me make this. Open it…" Neytiri insisted. 'Ok slid of the flat, wooden top then smiled when she saw the most beautifully well-crafted wristlet she had seen. "He kept it hidden in this box, and told me not to give to you until you would receive the box."

'Ok took the pretty jewelry and wrapped it around her wrist. "I wish I started losing my teeth sooner." She laughed. Neytiri laughed with her and hugged her which was then returned.

When Neytiri pulled away, she asked 'Ok, "How loose is the tooth?"

'Ok opened her mouth again and wriggled her tooth. "Really, really loose. Can I just pull it out?" She pinched the tooth between her thumb and index finger. Before she could actually pull, Neytiri clasped her wrist.

"Sweetie, if you pull it out then it will hurt more than if you just let it fall out."

'Ok dropped her hand and walk with her mother out the alcove. While walking, she consistently wiggled the tooth with her tongue. Neytiri looked at her and chuckled. When they had gotten down to the bottom level of Hometree, Tsu'tey had come to a close, face-to-face contact with his soon-to-be mate.

There was an awkward silence between them before 'Ok's swaying of Neytiri's arms zapped her back to reality. Tsu'tey walked away from them and Neytiri looked back, over her shoulder and watched him. When he had disappeared from sight, Neytiri started walking again.

'Ok hadn't know that for the past year, Tsu'tey would become her stepfather. He wasn't the nicest person to her; in fact the only time he ever spoke to her personally was when he was putting on an act to try a get Neytiri to even like him.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" 'Ok asked, still walking hand and hand with her mother. Neytiri let out a sigh and knew that she would have to tell her daughter either now or later.

"Sweetheart, do you want a father?" She asked kneeling down level with 'Ok.

"I do, but I want someone nice and caring and fun…kind of like you." 'Ok happily responded. "Why?"

Neytiri tried desperately to look past her innocent child eyes. She was oblivious to the entire thing, and she was already happy even without a father, but Neytiri remembered what her mother had told her the day she was told she was betrothed to by Tsu'tey.

"Mommy, why did you ask me that question?" 'Ok could easily see the tears start to glisten in her mother's eyes which made her a little scared of the answer.

"Because…Tsu'tey and I—"

"Noooo!" 'Ok cried before the answer was finished. "I don't want him to be my daddy! Why would you do that? He's not that nice to me or you!"

Neytiri picked up her crying child. She knew it was a bad idea if her child was crying. Tsu'tey was defiantly _not _nice or caring or fun and Neytiri wasn't going to sit back and let 'Ok be miserable because of her parents' decision. Neytiri was an adult; she had a child she had raised for four years. If Amhul hadn't died then she wouldn't be in this position.

"Sweetheart, I promise I'll do anything I can to get out of this."

'Ok looked at her mother and wiped away the remaining tears. "What do you mean? Don't _you _want him as your mate?"

It took Neytiri a moment to realize that she did clearly explain the situation. "No, no, I would never want to be with someone if he didn't make both of us feel loved. I never got to say whether or not I loved him." Neytiri tried to force a smile on her face, but couldn't really.

"So you don't love do you?" 'Ok nestled her head closer on her mother's shoulder.

"No." Neytiri shook her head and kissed 'Ok's cheek. After walking away to wherever Neytiri was taking her, 'Ok blurted, "Ma tootche iz out!"

'Ok revealed to her mother a little white tooth with some blood caked on top. Neytiri gasped quietly when she saw the large gap in her daughter's mouth.

"Does your mouth hurt now?" Neytiri asked taking the tooth in her hand.

"No, it just feels weird now that the tooth is gone." 'Ok swirled her tongue around the spot where her tooth fell. Neytiri smiled at her and put back on solid ground.

"We should put this in the box. Baby, why don't you go get it?" Neytiri watched as 'Ok ran back to the alcove. During her absence Neytiri examined the tooth that lay in her palm. She couldn't fully believe it had already been four years. Four years since her sister and mate had died. For years since she had last seen Grace. Four years since…

"Mommy, here you go." 'Ok held the box out to her mother. She took it and opened it just enough to slip the tooth in.

"Okay, Sweetie," Neytiri handed the box back to her. "Your first tooth is now in the box.

"You kind of make it sound like something that was supposed to be done for a long time." 'Ok said with the look of bizarreness on her face. Neytiri giggled like a child at her comment and walked beside her. They walked to the fire pit for their last meal of the day and then head to their hammock.

Before both of them settled in, Neytiri took the box from 'Ok and brought it back to the alcove. 'Ok rested herself down and turned over ready to sleep.

"Let me see your smile." Neytiri asked before she left to the alcove. 'Ok spread out a wide smile to show as much teeth as she could. On the left side of her mouth there was a space where her tooth was missing.

Neytiri laughed a little then bent down far enough to kiss 'Ok's forehead. "Night-Night, Honey." Neytiri said before quickly dropping off the box.

She went to the alcove and placed the box in the same spot as before: slightly hidden away between Amhul's belongings. It took her moment to turn away from the stuff, but she finally did when she heard footsteps approaching.

Neytiri knew it wasn't 'Ok coming in, the footsteps were too heavy, so she seamlessly turned her head to look out the corner of her eye. She was right, someone was there and it wasn't 'Ok. Neytiri turned around all the way and soon found herself caught off guard when she recognized the person.

"Amhul?"

_**Yeah, new chapter is finally here. Sorry to just leave you at a cliffhanger (or am I?). I know it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, but if I get 5+ reviews I'll add another chapter sooner (like within the next day) and if I get 1 new review then it'll probably take longer. **_


	4. Four Years Pt 2

… … …_she seamlessly turned her head to look out the corner of her eye. She was right, someone was there and it wasn't 'Ok. Neytiri turned around all the way and soon found herself caught off guard when she recognized the person._

"_Amhul?"_

Neytiri's mouth hung open as the person came closer to her with a smile. The further he got the more recognizable he became.

"There, there, my Neytiri." Amhul stroked the tears away from her face and leaned down to kiss her.

"Please tell me this is not a dream." Neytiri wept swathing her long arms around his neck. Amhul returned her hug and lightly kissed her neck.

"No, it is not. It is all real." Amhul pulled away from Neytiri's embrace only to lean back in and kiss her passionately once more.

"B—But I saw you. You were dead—"

"No Neytiri. I was alive and had run away before the Sky People could kill me. I couldn't find you or our daughter so when I couldn't hear the Sky People or any of Grace's students, I figured you were killed."

"But I wasn't. I was alive with 'Ok and I always thought you were dead."

"I wasn't. I had been with the Tipnai clan. I told them that you're dead and I couldn't face the Omaticaya—"

"Why? And how did you know I was alive?" Neytiri pushed Amhul away a little before he could kiss her.

Amhul looked puzzled at his mate. "Neytiri none of that matters. What matters is that I'm here now."

Neytiri reluctantly received Amhul's kiss and still wondered why he never came back. Amhul pulled away from her lips and smiled slightly at her.

"So where is our daughter?" He asked looking around the alcove. Neytiri's ears perked up and she closed her eyes shamefully holding back her tears.

"My daughter." She answered calmly.

"What?" Amhul asked as if he didn't hear her.

"'Ok is my daughter now and not yours!" Neytiri yelled loud enough for it to be echoed on the walls. "You were gone for four years. Where were you when she woke up in the middle of the night crying? Where were you when she would ask me about Daddy? Where were you when she wanted love and care—"

"I wasn't there and I know I'm sorry!" Amhul screamed at her too. "Do you honestly think I didn't want to be there? I missed it when she was born and I would have done anything to make that up."

"You had four years to do that. I've never once heard my child say "Daddy" before." Neytiri was crying out every last bit of tears she had. Her voice tried to stay calm, but couldn't.

No one said anything for a while until Neytiri boldly said, "Just stay away from her."

Amhul glanced in her direction; the heavy tears fell from her face.

_Smack!_

A sharp, burning pain was felt across her cheek. Neytiri put her hand on it and watched as Amhul stormed off from her sight. Neytiri fell to the ground and curled up hiding her face away in her arms.

"Mommy," Someone said putting their hand on her shoulder. Neytiri looked up and saw 'Ok crouched in front of her. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Neytiri continued to cry, but encouraged 'Ok to lie down with her which she did. Neytiri looked at her through dreadfully wet eyes and snuggled her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why, Mommy?" 'Ok said letting her mother rub her back for comfort.

"I just am, Sweetheart." Neytiri kissed her forehead and cried until both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Neytiri still had 'Ok in her arms.

"Neytiri," Someone said entering the alcove. Neytiri looked up and saw Mo'at. "It is time now for you to mate with Tsu'tey."

Neytiri looked down at 'Ok and kissed her cheek. "'Ok wake up." Neytiri whispered to her. 'Ok opened her eyes halfway.

"Come now, Neytiri." Mo'at started walking, thinking Neytiri was following behind with 'Ok in her arms like always. She turned and saw Neytiri a little far behind. "Neytiri,"

Neytiri looked up at her mother and picked up 'Ok who can to her side. "No." She stated flatly.

"Neytiri, this is not something you can you can ignore. You have duties as Tsahìk—"

"I have duties as a mother as well and I will choose my daughter's happiness over anything else. I don't like Tsu'tey, she doesn't like Tsu'tey and we will not be miserable for the rest of our lives because _you _made my decision for her father." Neytiri was angry now. Her mate, that she thought was dead, turned out being a liar and foul. Her mother was without a doubt not thinking of her happiness or 'Ok's. And sweet, little 'Ok was caught in the middle of it all at only four years old.

Mo'at looked Neytiri with rage in her eyes. Neytiri was prepared to take anything she would get for her attitude. 'Ok refused to say anything too avoid any more drama coming.

Mo'at turned away from them both and walked without looking back. 'Ok looked at her mother's face.

"Mommy, what happened? You have a cut on your face." 'Ok traced her thumb on the apple of Neytiri's cheek where the cut was.

"Nothing, Baby. Why don't we just stay here today, just both of us?" Neytiri suggested going back inside the alcove.

"Okay." 'Ok was set down on the floor where she aimlessly walked around looking for something to do. "Mommy,"

Neytiri looked at her.

"I love you." 'Ok responded. Neytiri smiled and hugged her daughter closely.

"Aww…Isn't that cute." Someone said from the entrance way. Neytiri and 'Ok looked up. Amhul was there and when Neytiri saw him she hid 'Ok behind her and told to leave.

"Not without _my _child." Amhul went closer to 'Ok, who held tightly to her mother's body.

"Mommy, who is that?" She practically cried.

"Shh…calm down." Neytiri whispered to her. "I said to stay away from her!"

Amhul casually paced around the alcove and responded, "Well, Neytiri, you of all people should know: I don't do well taking orders." He unexpectedly punched Neytiri face causing her to fall to the floor with blood spilling from her nose.

'Ok screamed as she was taken in the stranger's arms. Neytiri ran after Amhul and screamed and struggled to take back 'Ok. Even though the commotion could be heard throughout Hometree, no one came.

"NOOOOO! Give her back, she's not yours." Neytiri jumped on his back only to be slammed off against the tree itself and was knocked out.

"Let me go." 'Ok kicked and screamed to be released, but no one came to help.

"Calm down and quit crying. You'll cause panic." Amhul said before squeezing down on her pressure point between her neck and shoulder, making her pass out.

When 'Ok awoke surrounded by three people; a young woman barely out of her teens, an older woman, and Amhul.

'Ok's eyes fully opened when she saw Amhul. She screamed and tried kicking him away.

"Calm, child, you are safe. Shh…" The young woman said, brushing back some of 'Ok's hair. "You were right, Amhul, she does have your eyes."

'Ok looked at him and always screamed again. "I want Mommy." 'Ok plead. "I want to go home." She started sniffling back tears.

"Oh, child, you are home. You're with your father now."

"No, my Daddy's dead. I want Mommy." 'Ok let herself be hugged by the woman.

"No, no, I'm sorry, but…your Mommy's dead. But I'll be your mommy. My name is—"

"I don't want you to be my mommy, I want my real mommy and she's _not _dead. He tired to hurt her and then took me away." 'Ok pointed fiercely at Amhul.

"Sweetie, don't you understand? I'm your daddy and you will not see Mommy. Kyuna is your mommy now." Amhul explained.

'Ok gave him a glare and dug her nails in his arms and scratched him. Amhul yelled out in pain.

"Sweetie, don't scratch your daddy." Kyuna said sounding similar to Neytiri's sweet tone.

"Don't call me that! Only Mommy is allowed to call me that!" 'Ok was about to hit the young woman but was stopped by the elder.

"Hush child, you are home. She is your mother and he is your father. Your real mother is dead now so grow up and stop crying and kicking." The elder threw 'Ok's hand down and Kyuna shifted 'Ok off of her lap.

"Why don't you go play with the other children?" She offered.

'Ok turned and walked away in a huff. When she felt far enough from the people as she wanted, she looked over her shoulder to make sure they couldn't see her. 'Ok thought of making a run for it, but also thought the people would just come back and take her again.

_Mommy isn't dead, she was hurt, but she's not dead. She will find me and take me home. _She thought having tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey why are you crying?" Someone said coming up behind her. 'Ok turned and saw a girl about ten years older than her standing beside her. She was pretty, in 'Ok's opinion, but not as pretty as her mother. She had too many braids in her hair which was why 'Ok didn't like them.

"I want Mommy." 'Ok responded. The girl looked at her strangely then realized 'Ok wasn't part of the clan.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"'Ok"

"My name is Swaw." Swaw said. She knelt down in front of 'Ok. "Where is your mommy?"

"Omaticaya." 'Ok responded. "I want to go home."

"Don't worry, 'Ok, I'll bring you home." Swaw stood up and hugged her close. 'Ok returned the hug even if she didn't know it was true.

Night came quickly. 'Ok felt more miserable than the time she was sick because she didn't have Neytiri there to smile at her or give her kisses or play with her until she was suppose to go to bed. The most miserable thing, though, was when 'Ok went to sleep, she didn't have her mother wrap her in her arms and sleeping beside each other.

"'Ok, wake up." Swaw shook her arm frantically. 'Ok moaned and opened her eyes. "'Ok we need to get you home."

'Ok perked herself up and climbed out of the hammock. She and Swaw quietly slithered through the plants till where Pandora lay endlessly ahead.

"Swaw, why are you helping me?" 'Ok couldn't contain her curiosity.

Swaw looked at her sadly and responded, "I watched your fit. A child like you won't be able to stay with people like them when all she wants is her mother. Those people are outsiders to our clan. Amhul was always obsessed with bringing his child—you—back into his life. His mate, Kyuna is crazy. Something about her just makes her seem nice and sweet, but she senseless by far. And her mother, the elder woman, in demanding and expects children at young ages to grow up like they'll end up like Kyuna."

"I don't want to be with those people." 'Ok stated.

"That's why I'm bringing you back home." Swaw held 'Ok's hand and led her through the forest far from the clan.

After walking further and further Swaw finally turned to 'Ok and said, "Okay, the Omaticaya is not far, but not close. I have to go back before they realize we're gone. Keep walking straight forward and don't stop at all. Got it?"

'Ok nodded understanding the instructions.

"Okay, good luck." Swaw hugged 'Ok one last time then left her on her own. 'Ok turned and took in a deep breath and walked straight forward like she was told.

The bioluminescent plants made the path clear, but 'Ok was still scared of the dark. There were noises from animals stalking their unfortunate prey and 'Ok sprinted when she heard low growls and the chirping of _nantang. _She ran faster and faster until…she was finally home.

'Ok sighed with relief and walked to Hometree. The fire pit was slowly burning out, but there was enough light for 'Ok to see the spiraling stairs leading to the hammocks. 'Ok heard the faint sound of sniffling and thought it was her mother, so she went in that direction and found her mother laying on her side, back turned to her.

'Ok didn't say anything, but instead went to the hammock and tapped her mother's arm. Neytiri looked up and gasped. She hugged 'Ok tightly, almost crushing her ribs and pulled her to the hammock. 'Ok received more kisses on her forehead and cheeks than she ever got in her life.

Both of them rested down and 'Ok was happily snuggled into Neytiri's arms which is what she was waiting for all night.

"I love you, Mommy, so, so much."

"And I love you too so, so, so much." Neytiri kissed her head and brought 'Ok closer in her embrace.

_**Yes this chapter was more dramatic and sad, but had a happy ending. I wouldn't be surprised in some of you cried. I'll admit I even began to cry. But any way 5+ reviews for another chapter sooner and I hope you didn't find this too depressing. BTW Tsu'tey and Neytiri are no longer arranged to mate. Seriously think about it, Grace A. is the only person who says they're to be mated, but she hadn't seen Neytiri in a long time. Tsu'tey says Neytiri was suppose to be his, but never said that they were currently arranged to. And Mo'at says Jake wasn't fit to be Olo'eyktan, but that was all. **_


	5. Five Years

Even though it had been a year since 'Ok was almost taken away from her mother forever, Neytiri was being more protective of her. When she would leave, she let stay 'Ok with her grandparents. 'Ok had loss more teeth filling up the box with her front teeth and the right fang. She didn't wear the wristlet anymore; she thought it was just a reminder of her insane father.

Neytiri and her daughter started disposing all of Amhul's belongings. The only things left in the alcove were 'Ok's box, Neytiri's _chey_, the jewelry both of them had gotten in their lives, and of course Neytiri's bow and some of her arrows.

'Ok went beside her mother, one morning while she was eating a large fruit. Neytiri smiled down at her when she sat in Neytiri's lap. 'Ok reached out to her mother's hand and took the edible remains if the fruit. She began eating it herself and rested her head against her mother's chest.

"'Ok why are sad?" Neytiri asked when she noticed 'Ok didn't giggle or even smile after she was kissed on her forehead.

'Ok didn't respond she only stared at her mother with big, golden eyes.

"I was thinking." She finally responded. "About when I was taken."

"Oh, Honey, you don't need to think about that. You're safe here with Mommy." Neytiri kissed her cheek.

"But I wouldn't be here if I didn't have help."

Neytiri under stood what she meant. The morning after her return, 'Ok told her about Swaw. If it wasn't for her, Neytiri might not have her daughter again.

"Is that why you're sad, you want your friend?" Neytiri scooted from under 'Ok's weight and looked at her. 'Ok shrugged slightly and ignored any further questions.

Neytiri stood up and was about to walk away until 'Ok stopped her.

"Up." She said as if she was a baby. 'Ok held out her arms and waited to be lifted. Neytiri looked at her and smiled before sputtering out laughter.

"'Ok, you need to grow out the habit of being held everywhere." Neytiri said. 'Ok made her arms limp down with disappointment and her mother gave in over her big, sad eyes.

"Alright," Neytiri bent down a lifted 'Ok. "That look won't work forever."

'Ok giggled and said, "But it worked right now." And got the little kiss on her cheek again.

Neytiri brought 'Ok to her parents so that she would be watched over while she went to hunt for the clan. Mo'at happily took her granddaughter in her own arms when Neytiri came to her.

"My daughter," Mo'at placed her hand on Neytiri's shoulder before she walked away. "I am truly sorry. 'Ok did not need someone like Tsu'tey as her father and you did not need a mate as unkind as him." His wasn't the first time she had apologized for the event, but her apologies had never sounded as heartfelt as that.

Neytiri hugged her mother like how she had when 'Ok had returned. "It's okay, Mother. I am happy that you did not punish me for being mad, I only wish father could forgive as easily." Neytiri smiled just barely and put her hand on 'Ok's cheek. Her smile became a little bigger before she turned to leave out of Hometree.

"Will I ever have a daddy who loves me?" 'Ok asked after her mother left their sight. Mo'at looked into her granddaughter's sorrowful eyes and responded, "Someday you will, 'Ok. I promise."

"Mommy promised me that she wouldn't mate with Tsu'tey and kept it." 'Ok said happily.

"So do you believe _my _promise?"

'Ok nodded once then was taken to her grandparents' alcove and sat herself on the solid floor.

"Why did Mommy want to become a huntress?" 'Ok asked playing with one of her braids.

Mo'at said with her and handed her a piece of fruit. "Your mother thought that the stronger she got, the safer you would be. She feels she is the only one who can protect you better than our other strong hunters."

"But Peyral is Mommy's friend and a good hunter." 'Ok had a lot of questions concerning her mother's over protectiveness. This was just the start of the conversation.

"Yes, but Peyral is not your mommy, is she?"

'Ok shook her head 'no' and stared eating the fruit.

"She only wants to keep you from what happened with your father. But what she didn't realize was that now she will have to prove herself a loyal huntress to the clan, meaning not as much time will be spent with you."

'Ok didn't say anything, she just sat there and listened. Mo'at took notice to her granddaughter's sad look and added, "But I know that good will come out of your mother's choice. Do not be sad."

No one said anything after that. 'Ok looked around the alcove during the silence. She saw the _chey _with her grandparents' personal belongings. On the shelf of the _chey _she saw the bottle she used to drink from.

It made her think of when she was younger and she had asked her mom if she could ride Seze, her mother's _ikran. _

"Why does Mommy have a _ikran _if she wasn't really a hunter already?" 'Ok asked after her reminisce.

"Your mommy was already a hunter before she had you, but stopped living that life when she found out she was going to have you." Mo'at kissed the crown of 'Ok's head and started to undo the braids.

"Mommy loved Daddy, but Daddy didn't like Mommy, right?" 'Ok asked while her loose, wavy locks of hair where being re-braided.

"Yes, and Mommy has the right from Eywa to mate with another so you will have a daddy who loves as much as she does."

"Can there be someone who loves me that much?" 'Ok asked just as Mo'at slipped the last bead in her hair.

"It won't be easy, but it will happen."

_**Okay this one was a little short, but it let you know that Mo'at did not hold a grudge against her daughter's wishes and it also build an idea of 'Ok's relationship with her grandparents (or more like her grandmother). Now you know what to do: 5+ reviews gets you a new chapter sooner.**_


	6. Six Years

_**Okay, so some English will be used because now 'Ok is six which means she's almost seven which means the next story will be my version with 'Ok. So just so were clear:**_

_**Na'vi=**_ "like this"

_**English= **_"**like this**"__

Neytiri couldn't believe 'Ok was already six years old. She couldn't believe that the child that stood to her mid thigh was once a baby that she cooed and cuddled while she slept in her arms. Although 'Ok _still_ preferred to be carried around, Neytiri had grown use to it. And even though she would kind of expect 'Ok to be winy and a bit of a brat, she wasn't; which was good because that meant she had built a healthy relationship like she wanted.

Neytiri heard her daughter yawn as she stretched out her body, taking up almost all the space in the hammock. Normally the hammock would only be able to hold one person, but neither Neytiri nor 'Ok minded the small space. The mother enjoyed the daughter's company, and vice versa.

"You never let me ride Seze and you never taught me English." 'Ok mumbled when she knew her mother was awake. Neytiri opened her eyes halfway and looked at her.

"And you want to?" Neytiri asked. The bright morning sunlight was relaxing, 'Ok just had to close her eyes again and burrowed herself closer into her mother's body like she had done for years.

"Yes." 'Ok turned around and stretched again.

"Okay, when we're fully awake I'll give an English lesson and then we'll ride Seze last."

After another five minutes, Neytiri let the hammock open to let 'Ok up onto the branch. 'Ok hopped up and waited for Neytiri to follow which she did.

'Ok cupped her hand with Neytiri's and they both walked to quickly get some food in them. Neytiri grabbed herself a handful of seeds after 'Ok had gotten her own and sat down in their normal place, away from the unnecessary noise of the clan.

When Neytiri sat next to her daughter up high on one of the sturdy, spiraling branches, 'Ok stated, "I want another name."

Neytiri at her confused.

"What do mean, Honey?"

"That…I like being called Honey and Sweetie, but I want something else too." 'Ok explained as clearly as her six year old words would make it.

Neytiri thought for a moment about any names she could remember being called from Grace. There was Sweetie, Sweetheart, Baby, Honey, but she was already using them. Then she remembered one name that she had been called only on occasion: Angel.

"How about 'Angel'?" Neytiri asked letting the name come out of her mouth with an accent.

"Okay!" 'Ok said eagerly without hesitation.

After their breakfast, Neytiri pulled her daughter along to their own more private spot for 'Ok's English lesson.

"Alright…let's start with something called 'A, B, C's'?" Neytiri said sitting across her daughter and sliding back her braids that were falling in front of her face.

"What's that?" 'Ok asked sitting cross legged.

"I'm not sure, but it makes English a little easy."

"How?"

"Well, let's trying learning the 'A, B, C's' first, then we'll see if it helps." Neytiri lightly tapped 'Ok's nose. "Okay repeat after me; A, B, C…"

"A, B, C…"

"D, E, F…"

"D, E, F…"

Neytiri paused unsure of what else there was. She learned it almost twenty years ago and it was only reviewed a couple times. She was amazed she even got this far.

"Mommy, what else? Is that all?"

Neytiri looked at her and sighed with a chuckle. "Yeah, I can't remember it all. Sorry, Grace was better at teaching than me."

"That's okay…can you teach you favorite saying?" 'Ok was obviously eager to learn some English.

"**I love you.**"

"What does that mean?" 'Ok asked somewhat fascinated.

"It's English for 'I love you'." Neytiri smiled.

"Oh…**I love you**." 'Ok hugged her mother's waist and smiled up at her even though they were still sitting. "Can we ride Seze now, please?" 'Ok said with the biggest grin ever.

"Okay, but I hope you know I might get in trouble for this."

"Why, I see other children ride with their mommy and daddy."

"I meant because I am not hunting today when I should."

"What would they do to you? You're going to be the next Tsahìk." 'Ok reminded her as they walked back to Hometree. Neytiri laughed at the statement.

'Ok and Neytiri walked hand and hand again as they made their way to where Neytiri's _ikran _was napping.

'Ok stayed a few feet behind her mother as she made a series of bird like calls. Soon a large mountain banshee flew into their view.

Seze was a pretty green color that reminded 'Ok of the Pandoran seas. She also had patches of brown on her. Neytiri petted her _ikran's _head to calm her, before letting 'Ok get a little closer.

Neytiri took her queue and connected it to one of Seze's antennas letting their minds become one. She lifted 'Ok on to Seze's back and followed behind making sure they were both on securely.

Seze's long wing span flapped again and she flew off from the branch of Hometree and listened to Neytiri commands from her mind.

'Ok laughed uncontrollably as she was being flown through the air around Hometree. Neytiri went on telling Seze to dip and dive some more which caused Neytiri to laugh as hard as her daughter.

-888-

When night finally approached and everyone was going to sleep, Neytiri was walking to her hammock with a talkative 'Ok behind her.

"How do they do it, Mommy?" Was just one of 'Ok's questions that night. She was referring to the way _ikran's _fly from thought. Neytiri sat herself down in the hammock as 'Ok was talking. "How do they soar through the air"—she leaped into the hammock, missing Neytiri's arms—"and fly away quickly?" Now she went behind her mother like she had disappeared herself.

"It just happens, Angel." Neytiri turned to face her and pulled her so they were now lying down.

"Mommy, I was thinking," 'Ok started, playing with one of her mother's braids. "I don't like the name Angel, it's too weird. Just keep calling me Sweetie."

Neytiri smiled and gave a small chuckle. She pushed back the braid behind her ear and said, "Alright then. Good night, Sweetie." She kissed the tip of her nose and fell asleep.

_**Alright, finally chapter six is finished. I figured I might as well upload what I have considering I didn't have any other ideas. Next chapter, so you know, is when Jake is introduced so...**_

_**And by the way, no offence to anyone named/called 'Angel'; I just thought I wouldn't want to give another nickname to 'Ok especially when it's something you could get confused with another character. **_


End file.
